


See, Your Face Wasn't Quite as I Remember

by RisingShadows



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: The first time he kissed a boy all he knew about him was that his name was Joe and he was in town to sell his mother's crop.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Leslie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	See, Your Face Wasn't Quite as I Remember

The first time he kissed a boy was subsequently the last time before the war. It was years before, but it was also when his father had decided he was a lost cause and had come to the sudden idea that he was of a decent age to find a nice young woman and marry. 

He had disagreed. Not in the least because he had absolutely no interest in nice young women to begin with and far too much in the village boys from down the road. The same age as him and twice as muscular. 

The first time he kissed a boy all he knew about him was that his name was Joe and he was in town to sell his mother's crop. Cherry’s or something, Elis hadn’t been particularly interested in that fact at the time. More focused in convincing the other kid to follow him somewhere secluded and hopefully let him get a little closer. 

Joe it turned out had been of a similar mind up until Elis’s father had arrived, face red and chest heaving as he glared down at the two and over the next few years Elis had only ever caught the slightest glimpse of the other boy when he was in town for the market. He couldn’t quite blame him for avoiding him, if he was, his father had made it very clear exactly what he had thought of them when he’d found them. And none of it had been kind. 

Now, considering that, he wouldn’t say he was in love. But he couldn’t deny that he wanted the chance to try. Something about the other boy had drawn him in that first day and had never gone away. Even when his father had started parading young and eligible women through the parlor for tea with his sisters every few days. Always ensuring that he was called down at least once throughout the ordeal to stand awkwardly while the women fawned and he tried his best not to glare them away. 

His best was always shit anyways, he couldn’t be bothered most days and on the days he was it was maybe a bit more focused on the sly smirks a few of the girls offered. That and his distinct memory of walking in on a few of them more than once in a few of the more secluded places around town. 

He’d like to have claimed he had a bit more experience than that. That he hadn’t kissed one boy and found himself hopelessly trailing after him when he had no clue where the boy was from and no way to find out. Hell, the most he’d managed to find out in the years since that night was that he had an obnoxious brat of a brother named Tom. 

Who wasn’t actually that bad, but well. Elis wasn’t going to tell the kid that, and his sisters found him obnoxious. Something about his complete ignorance in the face of their flirting being a bit of a turn off. He had been more than a little amused to catch that conversation. 

His father on the other hand had glared over at him as if he expected he’d be willing to go after just about anyone with even the slightest inclination towards men. And well, he wasn’t exactly known for standards but he already had his eyes on one of the brothers. He had no interest in the younger one, he was too young for him anyways and far too loud. 

And where his father had been resolutely against him doing anything that may incite whispers in the upper echelon of their town that he so favoured, well. Elis insured he incited whispers in a different way. Wasn’t like the Leslie’s to have any uproar around them after all. 

And it wasn’t like Elis actually spent the majority of his time drunk, he just wasted it in pubs watching those around him get significantly drunker for his own amusement before wandering home at a meandering place and making sure to take a couple wrong turns on the way. 

Not to say he wasn’t occasionally drunk. How else would he know how to act after all? He had to be convincing, and the best way to convince someone was the mirror reality. No matter how much they hated that reality. 

Although that was the intent, all of it a nice little game to see just how far he could push his father before he snapped and decided it was time to get rid of him. And getting rid of him could mean so many different things. If he thought about it long enough, the man definitely had options. 

Which was why it wasn’t much of surprise when the war started and his father wasted no time in shipping him off. Oh he played it up for the town of course, his brilliant son going off to fight for their country. A valiant effort indeed. If only a word of it had been true. Elis himself hadn’t cared all that much. 

Had to be better than anything he had here, dying with people he knew were his enemies instead of being forced to continue wandering through a life with people who claimed to be his family. Family afterall was a lie. At least the Leslie’s were. 

Oh he had a nice officer position. A wonderful chance to be the king’s faithful servant and bring pride to his family. His father had secured him a nice little position of Lieutenant not that Elis cared for it. He’d rather just have been enlisted at that point. Less responsibility, no risk of him being in charge when men started dying. 

That mindset lasted up until training, and then he’d rounded a group of men just in time to run directly into a face he recognized all too well. Luckily neither of them had ended up on their asses in the mud. Unluckily the other man had taken one look at him and recognized him. 

The two of them stumbling back a pace as Elis blinked once, then twice and turned on his heel to stalk off. He hadn’t needed this, not the war, not the responsibility for men's lives, and definitely not the appearance of Joe the boy whose last name he’d never bothered figuring out. 

For a week, nothing seemed to have changed. Even if he knew the other man was wandering around somewhere. And then they were assigned their positions and Elis was glaring down at the name Joseph Blake, the only name that started with a J on the list. 

Which meant his last name was Blake. Not bad. Not that it mattered since he’d probably blown any chance at friendship between the two. Of course it wasn’t that he wanted to be the other man’s friend. After all, they’d seen each other occasionally since he was 19, it wasn’t as if they hadn’t already had plenty of time to become friends. 

He’d spent every day of training ensuring that absolutely no one else would want anything to do with him. All he was good for was sarcasm and the off chance they needed someone who knew how to hold his liquor. None of these other fools would be able to. 

And now all of that and he was still going to end up stuck working with the one man he’d been trying his best to avoid. And worse than that Elis couldn’t even bring himself to actually be annoyed with the turn of events. He’d been pining after the other man since he was 19.

Which was why he was trying his best to glare his way out of any conversation now, the four of them assigned to the Devon’s stuck in the back of a truck. Blake sitting directly across from him and seemingly putting a conscious effort in looking everywhere but at him. 

The other two, Evans and Sharp had taken one look at them and clearly decided they weren’t getting into the middle of it. Their conversation staying well away from Elis though Blake occasionally interjected from time to time. 

It was halfway there when Blake turned to him with a smirk and finally looked him in the eyes. “What about you Leslie? Got anything to say about our dear COs?”

“The fuck do you think I’d say?” It’s pathetic that he’s actually excited the other man is looking at him. Joseph Blake is nothing but an enthusiastic poster boy, the two-shoes the men will be encouraged to follow the example of. And Elis has no motivation to waste his time making anyone around him think he likes them. Only he wants Blake to like him. 

“You’ve never kept it a secret that you aren’t afraid to voice what you’re thinking Leslie, don’t tell me that’s changed now.” Blake is still smirking, though it’s more of a smile now, when he finishes telling them exactly what he thinks of their Captain. 

And he’s still smiling when they finally arrive, scrambling out of the trucks with no small amount of complaints and turning to greet their captain as if they hadn’t spent the ride there bitching about the man. 

It isn’t something he should entertain in their situation. A pair of lieutenants in a war, and even then Elis can’t help but find it amusing when they’re informed they’ll be sharing a room. The one man he’s been trying to avoid and no matter what he does he always seems to find himself stuck with him. 

And then Blake stumbles in half-drunk and Elis finds himself blinking at the other man as they stare at each other and Blake pitches forward, nearly face planting as he catches him by the arm and drags him to his cot. 

“You know, I liked kissing you?” 

“Blake the fuck are you talking about?”

“You know. I know you know.” “It’s why you avoided me for so long, figures. Guess you didn’t like it.”

“The fuck are you-” Rolling his eyes Elis sat on the cot beside him, trying one last time to shake his arm free before giving in. “Blake-”

Elis doesn’t get the chance to say anything else before Blake leans in and he finds himself distracted. Breaking off the kiss a moment later to shove the other man a foot back with a frown. “Blake, you’re drunk.” 

Elis finds that pulling away is more difficult than he thinks it should be. But then again he’s been pining after this man since he was 19 and a fool, it isn’t like he’s known for being smart. Joseph Blake on the other hand is well known for being an overly enthusiastic rule follower, this is breaking every rule anyone around here will give a fuck about. 

A minute later and he turns to stalk out of the room. Leaving Blake to pull himself back together and hopefully if he’s lucky forget it all by morning. And maybe Elis will have too. It’d stop him from wishing he’d let the idiot keep kissing him. 

By morning it wasn’t much of a surprise to find that Blake hadn’t forgotten. The younger man wincing when Elis had finally braved the room and apologizing when he’d finally let himself look over at him. 

And Elis could easily admit that he didn’t exactly handle it well. Throwing himself into his work and spending every waking moment he could away from their shared quarters. For a couple of weeks, a month really, it works. Blake doesn’t try to start any conversation that doesn’t have to do with their positions and Elis can act as if nothing happened and he doesn’t fall asleep to dream about the other man. 

It lasts up until he’s informed he’s being transferred, the Yorks in need of a new experienced lieutenant. And well, Elis was the one that lacked the connections the other three had formed in the year it had been since they arrived. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that when they had to choose, he was the one being transferred. Which didn’t make him any happier when he stumbles back to his room to pack what little shit he owns and finds Blake already waiting for him. 

A frown on his face and his hands fisted at his sides. 

“You know I think you’re worth it.” His voice was rough. Blake frowning down at him and fuck, Elis had almost forgotten that the idiot was taller than him. Not by much but enough for him to have to look up when he decided to piss the other man off. 

“The fuck are you-”

“You know what I mean. I think you’re worth it Elis.” It’s the first time Blake’s said his name since that night when he was 19 and an idiot and he doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s already gone too far. Joe’s back pressed against the wall of the room, the door luckily shut behind them and Joe’s mouth warm against his. Hands finding a place on his hips while his hands pressed against the others chest. His head tilted back to keep the others mouth on his. 

When they break apart Elis is shaking, he isn't sure why, isn’t sure there's a reason. The one thing he is sure of is that suddenly he doesn’t want to leave anymore. Fuck, a week ago he’d have jumped at the chance to get away from the one person he couldn’t take his mind off of. 

Now he just wishes he’d done that sooner. 

And Joe’s still talking, his hands still secure on Elis’s hips. “Elis, it’s worth it. You’re life, this, whatever needs to be, it’s all worth it and when the wars over. When the wars over I know where to find you.”

For a second he blinks up at the younger man, only a few inches taller before he snorts. Smirking when Joe blinks at him. “We don’t have to wait that long. Your handwriting may be horrendous but I’ll tough it out if it means you’ll write me.”

“You fucking-” He broke off with a laugh as he leaned back. Turning his own smirk on Elis as he continued, “fucking wanker. Yeah Elis, I’ll write you. You just have to write back. And tell me something, do you like kissing me?”

“Fuck, you think I’d have done it if I didn’t.” 

“Then fucking kiss me.” That smirk growing wider as Joe leaned in, foreheads brushing as his hands tugged lightly at Elis who couldn’t quite hold in the comeback. 

“What’d your mother say if she heard you talking like that-”

In front of him Joe laughs, tugs him into his chest as he leans in with a grin and Elis finds his eyes locked on his lips again. “Shut up and kiss me you wanker-”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how historically accurate it would be for Leslie to be transferred like that, but I completely forgot that they were in different battalions until I'd already written it and was too lazy to rewrite 500 words.  
> Hope this is any good! I never feel like I do Leslie justice, he's just so chaotic.


End file.
